true_alpha_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Janine Jenkins
History Background True Alpha: Homecoming Ashley was just a seventh grader and she was very new to Jackson River Middle School, Her friends Betty, Janine, Emily, Maria, Elena and Teresa were at the school with her. Ashley and her best friends were looking around the new school, they had a tour. Ashley saw this handsome guy and he looked older than a 7th grader. Ashley said, "oh my"? Betty said, "who are you looking at, oh David Cosloff? Ashley said, "You know him". Betty said, "No I have heard of him many times". Ashley said, "I don't know what to do". Emily said, "Just talk to him Ashley, just say hi how are you that kind of stuff". Ashley said, "well it is sure simple for you". Elena said, "Talk to him already". Ashley came to him, David was putting stuff in his locker. Ashley said, "Are you an Alpha or a beta"? David said, "Excuse me". Ashley said, "What kind of role are you"? David said, "Alpha I guess, what is your name". Ashley said, "Ashley Smith, I am new here". David said, "me too, My name is David Cosloff". Ashley said, "Maybe we could talk at lunch time". David said, "okay". The Present day, David and Ashley have been talking at lunch time. Ashley said, "I was so worried when you were in a coma". David said, Well, I am here now". David held Ashley's hand, Ashley said, "I am grateful you are alive you mean the world to me Cosloff, you are a good friend to me David, I don't want to lose you". David said, "You won't". They almost kissed but the bell rang. True Alpha: Against All Odds David knew Janine Jenkins and Brian Clarkson very well. He knew them very since he was a kid. David knew that Brian and Janine both had a crush on each other ever since freshman of high school. Now David is sophomore and also Brian and Janine. David and Ashley both had a plan to join them together. At lunch, David and Ashley set up Brian and Janine they both were in a table just the two of them. They both confessed their love to each other. They are in a budding romance. They both thanked David and Ashley for doing this. Ashley said, "I really love when two people who really care about each other and joined together". David said, "Me too". Ashley said, "I am glad I found you David Cosloff". David said, "I am glad I found you too". David and Ashley kissed. True Alpha: Beneath the Earth Brian and Janine decided to go on a romantic date at BJ's. They are having a wonderful time. Brian said, "Janine wow you look really stunning today". Janine said, "Well thank you, you are really dashin yourself". Janine giggled a bit. Brian said, "I am really glad that I am spending time with you". Janine said, "Me too, when I am with you, I am much, much better". Janine and Brain kissed very passionately. Ashley went to Expresso Americano, she ran into her best friends Brian and Janine. They both let Ashley hang out with them. Ashley feels really happy. Janine notices it right away. Janine said, "What is going on with you Ashley"? Ashley said, "David and I are official, we are in a romantic state". Janine said, "Congrats, I am really happy for you". Ashley said, "Thanks, so how are you and Brian"? Janine said, "We are doing great, Brian is such an amazing person, I am glad that we are really involve din each other's lives". Janine and Ashley hugged. Brian said, "Hey Ashley, how is David I haven't seen him all day yesterday". Ashley said, "He is alright, I talked to him earlier today and he is doing great". At Colorado City High School, Brian and Janine were hanging out by the cafeteria. They were romantic with each other. David decided to talk to them. David said, "Hey guys". Janine said, "Hey David it sure has been awhile how are you"? David said, "I am doing pretty good". Brian said, "The other day, we ran into Ashley at the expresso americano and I told her that I haven't seen you in awhile". David said, "I have been pretty busy, my parents are going to renew their vows on their 20th anniversary". Janine said, "That is very romantic, I am really happy for them". David said, So you too seem serious". Brian said, "Yes we defiantly are". Janine said, "I love him, he loves me, we both love each other". David said, "I am really happy for you". True Alpha: Darkness Brian Clarkson, Janine Jenkins, Ashley Smith and David Cosloff went to Denny's for their double date and they are really having a good time and hanging out, that is what friends do. Brian said, "I heard about your parents' wedding for their 20th anniversary, I am really happy for you man". David said, "Thank you". Janine said, "We just got the invitations, thank your mom and dad for us". David said, "Sure". Ashley said, "I am really glad we are doing a double date, it is sure fun". Janine said, "I am glad you are enjoying it". The morning after, David went to Expresso Americano, he ran into Brian, Janine and Ashley. Ashley was really cold around him. Janine said, "I am going to talk to her". Brian said, "I heard there are problems between you and Ashley because you told her the truth about what happened two years ago". David said, "Yeah, I don't blame her, I just wanted to protect her, she means everything to me, She is my home, she is my future, I don't want to lose that". Brian said, "I understand, look all of us, we were a wreck when your incident happened and also the coma, but you are here now". Janine said, "Talk to me, Ashley". Ashley said, "it is just that, I don't know what I am going to do, David told me what really happened before, during and after his coma, I am really emotional right now, I love David, my god, he is the best man there is". Janine said, "Just take time, when you know the answer, just go do it, I believe you and David belong together". Ashley said, "I do too, I am better with him, I love him so much, I hope one day, I could be Mrs. Cosloff". Janine smiled. True Alpha: Collateral True Alpha: Wrath of the Reaper True Alpha: Order of The Sinister True Alpha: Below Zero True Alpha: Tornado True Alpha: Master Mind True Alpha: Revenge of The Nightmare True Alpha: The Greatest Battle True Alpha: Aftermath The New True Alpha Chronicles